1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a female electrical contact member.
The invention relates to a female electrical contact member having at one end means for fixing it to a conductor and at the other end a receptacle adapted to receive a male tab, a spring strip in the receptacle being pressed against the tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some prior art electrical contact members have means at one end for fixing an electrical conductor and the other end shaped to form a rectangular cross-section receptacle adapted to receive a male tab.
In order to increase the pressure on the male tab in the receptacle, one wall is extended and bent into the receptacle to form a spring strip.
Because such electrical contact members are often small in size and because the material from which they are cut out is thin, in some designs a bar is cut out from the body of the member and, by cooperating with the spring strip, enhances the spring action of the latter.
Patents EP-A-0 147 076 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,444 show a design of this kind.
The designs described in these patents have the disadvantage that if the male tab is not offered up correctly or is too thick the spring strip is forced and no longer fulfils its function and the bar acquires a permanent set and is therefore no longer of any utility.
An object of the present invention is to remedy this.